


Coming home

by s_a_b_i_n_e



Series: Rabbi Magnus and Pastor Alec [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_b_i_n_e/pseuds/s_a_b_i_n_e
Summary: I needed a little fluff today. I hope you like this little oneshot of our favourite couple becoming parents.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Rabbi Magnus and Pastor Alec [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995463
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	Coming home

Magnus comes home from a brit mila when he sees Alec sitting on the sofa, wax-pale and holding tight to the phone in his hand.

"Alexander, what happened?" he asks, his voice laced with concern.

Alec turns his head in slow motion. Tears are falling from his eyes and running down his cheeks. He opens his mouth to answer, but all that comes over his lips is a croaking sound.

Magnus knees in front of him, cupping his face in his hands, and brushing the tears away. Alec clears his throat and tries again.

"I just talked to Claire."

Magnus' mouth falls open and his hands start trembling. "What ... what did she say?" he whispers. 

Alec gives him a long, unreadable look and then the corners of his lips twitch upwards. "Magnus, you're going to be a tate."

Magnus looks at him in disbelief. All these long months of waiting since they started the process and now it's real. They are going to be parents. Magnus rises from the ground with shaking legs and sits down next to Alec who pulls him into his arms. Tears smear Magnus' cheeks, leaving grey traces behind.

"Next week we can welcome our little baby boy. His name is Max and he is three weeks old," Alec explains. "Can you believe it?"

Magnus chuckles. "No, not yet." His eyes roam over Alec's face. He's going to be a father with the most wonderful husband at his side. He feels giddy, and excited, and a little worried, too, but he pushes the last aside. 

"Barukh atah adonay eloheynu melekh ha-olam, ha-tov v'hameytiv," he murmurs. It's the blessing a father says when he learns that his son was born.

His husband smiles and nods. "Blessed are You, oh Lord, our God, King of the universe, who is good and bestows good," Alec repeats in English.

Magnus pulls him into a deep kiss, then presses their foreheads together. "I can't wait to bring him home," he whispers against his lips and Alec answers with a smile.

"Me neither."

* * *

Alec sets the bags down and helps Magnus out of his coat. Baby Max sleeps peacefully snuggled up to his tate in the baby sling. Alec looks at the two and warmth travels through his chest. This is his family.

He presses a soft kiss to Magnus' lips and into Max's raven hair. "It's real," he whispers. 

"It is indeed," Magnus says, smiling softly. The baby scrunches his nose and rubs his little fists over Magnus' chest. "Hello, my little blueberry," he purrs.

"Are we waking up?" Alec asks and the baby squints a little, trying to bring his daddy into focus. "Welcome home, Maxwell Mikha'el Lightwood-Bane. We are so happy that you are here."

**Author's Note:**

> Brit mila - Jewish term for male circumcision
> 
> Tate - Yiddish for father


End file.
